Hush Hush Practice
by DawnChildress
Summary: Sakura is always on time for practice, but what happens when she doesn't get the memo and misses one? She finds herself in a rather disconcerting position when she is punished for her absence, and becomes achingly aware of her feelings toward her illustrious sensei. The only way Sakura can think of to get closer? Secret training -alone- with Kakashi! (follows cannon) KAKASAKU R
1. Chapter 1

**:::EDIT::: I re-wrote this story due to the fact that my writing skills have improved since I originally it. Reading the story after so many years...made me realize how much work it needed, So I tore down and re-built.**

DISCLAIMER! I do not, will not, and cannot ever own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction below. Naruto is not mine...

p.s I am human and if I miss spell or punctuate, ask yourself 'do I know what she is saying?' if the answer is yes then let it be. THANKS!

XOXOXOXOXOX

The day was like most days, cool and humid in the morning, the sun rising peacefully with the sound of nature, full of chirping and wailing from the breezes surging through the trees. Just an average day, so average in fact that it aggravated Sakura beyond anything.

Sakura kicked through the leaves that covered the ground near the training grounds, angrily, wandering why she ever even bothered to be on time for practice. Clearly she was the only one.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and surveyed the land before her. "The world will end the day the three of them actually show up on time for something." exasperated she found herself a rather shaded spot near an old oak tree. "I guess Ill just wait here, no doubt I will _hear_ Naruto when he arrives."

The hours passed quickly, with the sun now setting on the horizon. Sakura had not even realized what time it was. She had mainly spent the day fidgeting with and sharpening her kunai's. Ready to go, she jumped up and brushed her legs off. Spinning in the direction of her home, she ran face first in to something solid. Jumping back, she realized the "solid something" was a chest, belonging to a certain silver haired copy-nin, who was also the object of her irritation.

Kakashi stood there in his usual stance, holding the newest copy of icha icha paradise, "Yo." Not even bothering to look up he spoke. "Where were you today Sakura?"

A vein throbbed in Sakuras temple. "That's my line."

"You never showed for practice." Kakashi looked up with his winking eye of a smile."But that does not mean I am letting you off the hook."

"I waited here all day for the three of you to show up, so how did _I _miss practice?" Sakura was miffed, and ready to punch her sensei.

"Clearly we did not train on these grounds," He paused, slipping his book in to his pocket. "It is very unusual that _you _of all people did not pay attention to me yesterday." Kakashi took a step forward. "Lets begin." He smiled, and disappeared.

'Really?' Sakura thought, 'I just want to go home, and maybe eat something.' She frowned.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei," She pulled out her freshly sharpened kunai. "If that's how it-Ah!"

Kakashi's shin collided with the back of Sakura's knee, almost knocking her off balance. She recovered quickly, blocking the next attack, but she was not entirely prepared and the tip of Kakashi's kunai grazed her chest. She gasped, looking down in terror. She relaxed when she saw that the only damage inflicted was on that of her top, that now flapped open, revealing what little breast Sakura had. "Eek!" Sakura grabbed both flaps of fabric, hoping to cover herself, unintentionally leaving herself unguarded.

Kakashi Pushed her back with an incredible force, and Sakura slid several feet on her back. She could feel gravel and dirt bite in to her flesh, but Sakura refused to cry out in pain. She was always like this during practice. Any hint that she was in pain would only make her seem weak, and that was not something she wanted. Especially not in front of such an accomplished and skilled ninja as Kakashi.

"Sakura," Kakashi had his book out again, to Sakura's dismay. "You can do better than this."

Sakura Flung herself at the ninja, slinging kunai and punches. She missed every single one, all the while Kakashi continued to read the book. 'Ugh!' Inner Sakura raged. There was one more thing she was willing to try before admitting defeat.

Sakura threw herself on Kakashi's back, locking her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She tried to yank him down to the ground, twisting like a crocodile taking down its prey.

*"*!POOF!*"* Sakura found herself wrapped around a log. She threw it angrily, to keep it from crushing her in her fall. Only, when she fell, she did not land on hard ground, but rather Kakashi. "Sens-!" Sakura thought he caught her fall out of concern, not realizing she had fallen hard in to a trap.

As Sakura landed in Kakashi's lap, he took this time to twist her violently, shoving her face down with her arms twisted behind her back. He ran his hands quickly down her legs, pulling weapons from her pockets, disarming her. Sakura, using every bit of her strength, yanked free, twisted back around and straddled her sensei both hands now raised with a kunai in each. Kakashi grabbed both of her wrist, flipped them both and slammed them hard in to the ground, forcing Sakura to release the kunai.

Sakura lay there, panting and sweating, trying to catch her breath and gain composure. She hated how Kakashi had not even broken a sweat, and she lay there simply defeated.

Sakura took a moment to comprehend the situation. She was pinned to the ground, Kakashi's hands tightly wrapped around her wrist, and the only garment still intact on her torso was her bra, leaving her breast mildly exposed. She was embarrassed as it were, turning a slight shade of pink but noticing her sensei between her legs pressing hard to hold her down, sent Sakura's blood racing through her body. She flushed red.

Kakashi jumped up, pulling out that damn book again, and smiled. "Well I think that is enough for one night." Sakura continued to lay on the ground in shock. "I guess you did alright tonight. Just be on time tomorrow Sakura." Kakashi waved as he walked away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once Sakura returned home, she showered and dressed for bed immediately, wanting nothing more than to sleep off her embarrassment. She could not stop blushing every time she thought about the lewd way her sensei had pinned her down and pressed himself...his groin...against her.

Sakura had never even been kissed, so for a man to get so close...'Ugh! Shut up!' inner Sakura yelled. She was tired and she needed to sleep. Turning back her sheets, Sakura climbed in her bed and tried her best to shut off her brain. She so desperately needed to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura did finally drift off but her mind drifted elsewhere, images of Kakashi floated in and out of her dreams.

Kakashi sat propped against a tree, reading his favorite book, not even bothering to look up as he spoke. "You missed practice."

"That's my line..." Sakura trailed off.

Kakashi disappeared, and reappeared behind Sakura. He reached out to grab her, but she jumped away, backing in to a tree.

Kakashi stood in front of her, raising a kunai to her lips, trailing it all the way to her breasts. Sakura was breathing heavy, she felt light headed, and she shivered when she felt the cool blade touch her warm flesh. Kakashi slit her shirt up the front, quickly and skillfully.

Sakura threw her legs around her sensei, and locked her arms around his neck. Kakashi spun her around violently, pressing himself against her back. He ran his hands down her body and she moaned. Sakura twisted back around, knocking Kakashi to the ground, she was quick but he was quicker. Kakashi flipped her over, grabbing her wrists tightly and held them above her head, his face leaned in close to hers as he pressed himself hard against her groin.

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped. He leaned down to kiss her- and Sakura woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait you guys :/ But here is chapter two. Enjoy! And don't forget; Reviews make the heart grow fonder...or something :P**

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own Naruto :(**

Sakura moped all the way to the practice fields; sulking. She was tired, sore, and irritable all on top of being utterly embarrassed of her own subconscious. Just thinking about the images and scenes that played over and over in her head the previous night, had Sakura blushing. 'Since when did you become such a pervert?' She asked herself.

Sakura was oblivious to her surroundings, as she was so immersed in her own thoughts, that she did not see the person in front of her. She walked right in to Kakashi, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled.

"Whaaaaa!" Sakura jumped back, flushed with embarrassment. "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Everything all right Sakura?" Kakashi looked at her quizzically with his visible eye.

"Of course!" Sakura smiled wide. "You just startled me is all."

"Deep in thought huh?" Kakashi smiled back.

"Yep." Sakura walked past Kakashi, heading toward the training grounds, and Kakashi turned to follow.

"So what were you so deep in thought about, that you forgot to look where you were going? Must have been pretty important." Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder always did, only now, it made her stomach flutter. "Anything I can help you with?"

Sakura blushed deeply. Normally Sakura would share anything with her sensei, but seeing how he_ was_ the thing troubling her, that was out of the question.

"No. Its nothing." She replied quickly.

"Sakura, are you not feeling well?" Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's forehead.

"What? No. I feel fine!"Sakura's voice was a little higher than she would have liked. She was being too obvious at this point. "I mean, I'm fine, I...just have a lot on my mind. It's not something you should worry about." With that she smiled again and raced ahead, determined to get away from her sensei and regain her composure.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Practice went as usual that day, with Naruto going on about being number one, and Sasuke acting cold and superior to everyone. They both annoyed her, Sakura noted. She had always thought Sasuke was so cool, but in truth, he was just a troubled youth with a bad attitude.

Sakura had tried all day to avoid Kakashi, and she even went as far as to choose Naruto as her sparing partner. Yet, despite all of her attempts to ignore him, she just could not get him off of her mind.

Naruto landed most of his blows; Sakura did not have her guard up. She was so distracted with Kakashi and Sasuke sparring right beside them. She watched as her sensei easily dodged, blocked, or all together avoided Sasuke's attacks. He really was a powerful ninja, of course she already knew this, but all the same...he was wonderful to watch.

"Damn it Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Are you going to train or stare dreamily at Sasuke, all day?" He was obviously pissed.

"I wasn-" Sakura stopped mid sentence. She had almost said she was not watching Sasuke; that would have been a mistake. "Uh..eh...yeah sorry. I was watching Sasuke-right...sorry." She was a terrible liar.

"Tsk!" Naruto turned around. "I might as well train alone!" He walked away and Sakura just stood there with her mouth hanging open; she could not believe just how oblivious Naruto was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Sakura made it home that evening, she quickly showered and changed in to a comfy pair of cotton shorts and a lose fitting shirt. She was driving herself crazy; why could she not stop thinking about her sensei? Sakura just lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling for a good while. She looked over at her window and saw the sun going down. She was hungry and it was getting late.

Sakura jumped out of bed, decided what she was wearing was OK _enough_ to go out in public, and headed out the door. She was in the mood for ramen and her stomach felt like it was going to eat itself. Hunger was not the only reason for choosing to eat out. She was in need of a distraction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As if the gods were out to punish her; Sakura was halfway through a meal when a familiar hand grasped her shoulder.

"Yo." Kakashi leaned over and smiled taking a seat next to Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura said un-enthused.

"You seem to be just as deep in thought as you were earlier." Kakashi had a serious tone.

"I am fine, it-" Sakura was interrupted.

"It's nothing." Kakashi was staring at her now. Sakura began to feel very self conscious; she focused on her ramen to avoid eye contact. "My offer still stands, I am here if you need me."

'What can it hurt?' Sakura thought. 'I can share my feelings without _him_ having to know who they are about.' She rolled the thought over in her head a couple of times before deciding what to say.

"Would you like some Ramen, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura smiled as she offered.

"No thank you, I have already eaten. I just happened to be passing by when I saw a familiar head of pink hair." Kakashi gave a small chuckle, and Sakura involuntarily blushed.

"What I wanted to talk about," Sakura looked back down. "I like someone...but I am afraid to tell them." She turned an even darker shade of pink. Sakura cursed herself; Why was she always blushing now?!

"Well I am going to assume that this 'someone' is not Sasuke, considering you have already announced your feelings for him on several occasions." Kakashi sighed, and Sakura knew why. He was a Jonin, but here he was having girl talk with his female student. Sakura truly respected him for this.

"Well, no, it's not him." Sakura chuckled. "I won't tell you who it is either."

"Fair enough." Kakashi ordered a drink. "Go on."

"Well you see, I never knew I could have- um -feelings, like this. I can't stop thinking about him and when I am around him, I become very nervous." Sakura was surprised at her own boldness. "I am afraid to tell this person my true feelings though." She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down.

"Are you afraid of rejection?" Kakashi asked politely, and ordered another drink. "You will never know the outcome of a situation until you set the wheels in motion."

"I suppose anyone is afraid of rejection, but that is not my biggest fear." Sakura debated on whether she should continue. 'Oh, What the hell.' She thought to herself. "I fear losing him as a friend. That means more to me than anything. If it were just someone else, I might not care if they rejected me and walked out of my life, but if this person left-" Sakura bit back a sob.

"Hm," Kakashi looked away, not staring at anything in particular, when he spoke. "You know, Sakura, how I feel about companionship and friendship. I am assuming these are relatively new feelings?" He looked back at Sakura, looking for a response; she gave none. "The best advice I can give, is to wait. Just give it a little time, perhaps drop a few hints, get a little closer, and watch for any reactions. Then perhaps one day your decision will be resolute, and you will have no doubt in your heart what you wish to do." Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi always had the perfect solution for everything, it seemed. Sakura knew what he was saying was true and for the best, but she felt so impatient. She just wanted to yank that mask down and kiss him where he sat. She wanted plenty more than that, but those things were not quite as feasible.

Kakashi ordered one more drink; he had already ordered several, Sakura noted, and got up to leave. "Well, I am going to head night," Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura."

"Good night, Kakashi...sensei." Sakura smiled faintly. 'Get closer.' She thought. 'but how?' she racked her brain for an idea. "Training!" Sakura shouted loudly, causing everyone to stare. "Sorry." she apologized to no one in particular, she paid for her meal, and set off in the same direction as her sensei.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Sakura finally found herself on Kakashi's door step, she just stood there. Her arm did not move when her mind told her to knock. Instead, she just continued to stand there, staring at his door, when suddenly it opened.

Kakashi stood there, still fully clothed, minus the flack jacket, and staring at sakura with one sleepy eye.

"Did you know Sakura, that doors do not open on their own?" His eye crinkled. "One must knock to gain entrance." Kakashi laughed.

"S-sorry, sensei I was just thinking." Sakura frowned up at him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of 'just thinking' here lately, and I feel like we keep re-peating ourselves." Kakashi was serious again.

"I actually came to ask you a question." Sakura regained her confidence.

There was a roll of thunder and a sharp flash of lightening after Sakura spoke. The sky was already so dark, with night finally blanketing the village, that Sakura had not even noticed the storm clouds roll in. She would have to walk home in a thunderstorm, She realized bitterly.

"Well come in, I wont make you stand in the rain." Kakashi side stepped to allow Sakura inside. Both of them moved to the living room, taking seats at opposite ends of his couch. "You said you had something to ask me?" Kakashi looked uninterested, his only visible eye heavy with exhaustion; or so it seemed, but Sakura could smell the Sake on his breath from earlier.

"Yes," Sakura looked down at her hands. "About the training last night-"

"Ahhh. I guess I was a little harsh, and I am sorry for ruining your shirt." Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

"No, its fine." Sakura looked back up, making eye contact now. "I was actually wondering if maybe...we could do it again some time?" She waited for his reaction.

"You want extra curricular training?" Kakashi looked skeptical.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "And I don't want you to go easy either." Sakura really was being bold now.

"Hm." Was all Kakashi said. For a moment the two just sat there, eyes locked, in silence. "You truly mean this?"

"Yes, I do." Sakura could not figure out why Kakashi was acting so unsure about this. It was just training...or did he know? Was he on to her? He was a top ranked ninja, of course he could see through deception. He was trained to see through a persons words. Had it not been he, who suggested getting "closer", and here she had come running to do just that. 'Stupid!' Sakura cursed herself, she was embarrassed, but she would not let him see this. The longer she played oblivious the closer he was bound to let her get.

Sakura had just enough time to blink before she found herself in the very same position that had started this all. Pinned to the ground, Kakashi between her legs, pushing down, forcefully, atop her. This time was different though; where there were once several layers of protective clothing, was now only a thin layer of cotton. Sakura's stomach lurched and her body flushed crimson.

Focusing her chakra in her wrists, Sakura was able to free her hands and pushed Kakashi off, quickly, she lunged in his direction, reaching for a kunai. 'Oh no.' Sakura thought. She was in her street clothes, and had left home without a single weapon.

Seeing her falter, Kakashi took that moment to attack. He push her with great force, slamming her in to a wall. Kakashi went after her again, he was much too fast for sakura to see his blocked his blows and tried to land a few herself; succeeding in none at all. Sakura's plan was to continue to push him away, to free herself from the wall, there was no alternative escape. Sakura's heart pounded loudly in her chest and her breathing was fast and erratic. Her body could not keep up with Kakashi's; she was draining her own energy by over using her chakra, but she refused to give up, even when her chest began to feel tight and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

The sparring had moved to the middle of the room, when kakashi once again pinned her to the floor. Sakura was gasping for air, and her head was pounding. She did not resist Kakashi, in fact she was in desperate need of this break.

"Breath slow, Sakura." Kakashi spoke in a serious tone. He laid his head gently on Sakura's chest, listening to her heart beat violently through her rib cage. "you should know better than anyone, not to over do it."

"I-I'm not...finished." Sakura smiled. She took this moment to use what little bit of energy still remained inside of her to flip them, reversing their positions. Sakura also took that moment to snag a kunai; Sakura sat there straddling Kakashi and holding the weapon like a trophy, with a look of triumph.

"I let you win." Kakashi chuckled and wiggled slightly beneath Sakura; trying to get up without throwing her off, but she squeezed him tightly with her thighs, trapping him beneath her. In truth he was not really trapped, he could have easily moved, but he chose to stay.

Sakura moved her hand to his mask and slipped a finger beneath, but Kakashi was faster, he once again reversed them and grabbed her hand. "NO, Sakura..." But Sakura was in no mood to listen, she grabbed a hand full of silver hair, pulling him down to her level, quickly yanked his mask down...

And she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY guys for the long wait! I have been SUPER BUSY! But as usual, ENJOY!**

**I dont own "Naruto" yada yada...**

Sakura opened her eyes; looking around, she saw the same familiar four walls of her bedroom. Outside her window; Sakura heard the all of the sounds of morning and the shuffle of villagers below. Her head was pounding, and she instantly regretted waking up all together.

Sakura sat up; her body was sore and the process was painful. She tried to stand, and failed. Her legs were weak. Sakura knew she had over used her chakra, and quite frankly, she was surprised that she was able to move at all. 'I am going to end up killing myself if I keep this up.' Sakura groaned.

Finally standing upright; Sakura moved across the room and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked rough. Small cuts and bruises tattooed her body and her hands looked swollen; 'Chakra burns,' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura rubbed her face, trying to push back the fog in her head and the sleep in her eyes. She felt groggy, and she wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and curl up beneath the warm sheets; unfortunately, if she chose to do so, she would be late for training.

'Wait, Training...?' She thought to herself. 'Oh Kami! Please tell me last night was a dream!" Sakura saw her reflection turn a deep shade of red and she turned away; unable to face the embarrassment.

Sakura knew deep down, that last night had not been a dream. She had managed to kiss her sensei! Unfortunately she did not remember much of it; She did remember, though, how wonderful it had felt, but she did not know when she passed out. 'Was it during or after the kiss?' She hoped so deeply that it was after. Sadly she did not get a look at his face. Sakura wanted to kiss him so badly, but she did not want to anger him, so she closed her eyes the moment she tugged down his mask. 'But why?!' She thought furiously to herself. She had the opportunity of a lifetime and she blew it.

Sakura shook her head; none of this was important, at least not as important as the fact that she could never show her face around Kakashi again. She knew she had to, since he _was _her Sensei...but it would be tough. Sakura silently screamed to herself. She was at a loss and she was mortified, but she had to get ready, she had to head to practice, and she had to face _him_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura arrived at the practice fields on time, Sasuke followed shortly after, and then Naruto. With the arrival of each of her teammates, Sakura's heart rate increased and she began to feel dizzy. She was so nervous and quite honestly; afraid to see her sensei.

"Yo." A familiar voice spoke from behind Sakura; her stomach flipped. "Sorry there was a cat." Sakura did not turn around but she could see that squinty smile in her head and through his voice.

"Sakura," Kakashi spoke to her directly, making her flinch. "I hope you are feeling better, your teammates missed you these last couple of days."

'What is he talking about?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Last couple of days? But she-.' Then it hit her. She had been knocked out and unable to move for several days, it was no surprise to her now that she had been able to move so well. But how did she get home?

"I'm," Sakura turned around and smiled. "Doing fine." Inside, Sakura was screaming, but her exterior gave nothing away. She was a big girl, she would just suck it up and take anything Kakashi planned to throw her way.

"I am glad to hear that Sakura." Kakashi smiled back as he walked past her, and ruffled her hair.

'What the hell is going on?' Sakura thought to herself. How can he act so normal? how could he still treat her as a child? Sakura fumed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Team seven gathered in the practice fields, awaiting direction; Kakashi stood lazily against a tree, thumbing through the latest issue of icha icha. Naruto commented loudly about wasting his day, Sasuke said nothing but stood with his hands in his pockets; shooting Kakashi dirty looks. Sakura stood off by herself, trying her best to hide her mental distress. She had a lot going on in her head right now, and the last thing she needed was for somebody to try snooping in her business. Her irritation grew with every minute they wasted just standing; she was ready for a distraction, and possibly a chance to take out some of her frustration on one of her annoying team mates.

A light metallic noise broke the silence. Kakashi stood before them now, with three bells, each attached to a red string, hanging from his fingers.

"These," Kakashi spoke. "Are people."

Sakura looked around to see the same puzzled look on her face, was also plastered on each of her team mates faces as well.

"You have to protect these people at all cost." Kakashi continued. "The winner can chose the reward of their choice."

"Eh, who are we protecting these people from?" Naruto inquired.

Kakashi smiled big, "Me." Kakashi threw a single bell to each of his students, and explained the rules.

"The person who is able to keep the bell away from me the longest, will be the winner. If you chose to run and hide, you must be quick and efficient. If you chose to stay and fight me, you must come at me with the intent to kill, or you will lose. The grounds, as well as the forest are at your disposal, but the village is off limits. Lets begin!"

When Kakashi finished, Sasuke and Sakura took off immediately towards the woods, Naruto of course chose to stay and fight.

Sakura found a rather tall tree, focused her chakra to the bottom of her feet, and climbed to the very top. From above she could hear Naruto exclaim, she could tell he had already been defeated, and his bell was taken. Sakura could also see Sasuke take off after Kakashi and commence to fight. It was not very long before Kakashi also took Sasuke's bell prisoner, and that just left Sakura.

When Sasuke left the training fields, Kakashi turn in the direction of Sakura's tree. Looking up, he made direct eye contact with her. Startled, sakura jumped back, only to find Kakashi already behind her.

"Ah!" Sakura was startled once again; she lost her footing and fell from the slim branch. She was falling fast and Sakura knew once she hit the ground, her bones would shatter like glass. She was terrified.

Sakura only had a second to fear for her life before she landed...in someones arms.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura opened her eyes, biting back the tears that nearly threatened to spill during her fall. "You saved m-" Sakura was jolted by the force of hitting the ground; Kakashi had dropped her.

"Since when did you stop using formalities?" Kakashi stared down at Sakura, she felt as though he were angry with her. "Since when did you become so clumsy?" Kakashi bent down to her level. "And where is your bell?"

"When do I get to pick my prize?" Sakura retorted.

"I do believe, I'm the one who asked the first question." Kakashi smirked. He stood, and looked up at the sky; it was getting dark. "I have all night you know." He continued, pulling his all too familiar book from the front of his vest.

"Me too," Sakura smirked back, she had the upper hand. "If you ever want to see your precious bell again, you've got to pay the ransom."

"I will do no such." Kakashi did not even bother to look up from the book in his hand.

"Well then I guess you will just have to search me." This got his attention, Sakura noticed. Kakashi Looked up, sighed, and snapped his book closed.

"Or," Kakashi pushed Sakura, pinning her to a tree; his movements were faster than her eyes could follow. "I can torture you until you tell me the bell's location, or let it go." Kakashi growled in her ear.

"Kakashi?" Sakura moaned in pain; The copy-nin had her pinned uncomfortably, twisting her arm behind her back.

"Sakura," His grip tightened, "What did I say about formalities?"

Sakura focused her chakra to her forearms, giving her a split moment to free herself from Kakashi's grip. She slid down the tree, but she was not quick enough; Kakashi stooped down, grabbing her yet again. Sakura flipped them, but she knew all too well she could not hold him; instead she jumped up and ran. She didn't make it far, before Kakashi caught hold of her again, dragging her to the ground with him.

"Uhn!" Sakura struggled to break free, but Kakashi's grasp was stronger than steel. She grabbed for a kunai; They were all gone!

"I have already disarmed you." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I will do anything to bring my bell back home safely; never underestimate the enemy."

Sakura was very close to giving up. She was not on top of her game; her body still ached from their previous 'secret training'. The pain must have shown on Sakura's face, because her sensei loosened his grip, and shifted most of his weight off her.

"No," Sakura said a loud. "Don't go easy on me; I took a member of your village. Will you let me win so easily?"

"Sakura you must not over do it, I have already gone over the consequences if you do." Kakashi jumped back; landing on his feet. "We can continue tomorrow."

Sakura opened her mouth to contest, but it was useless. Kakashi had already gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Sakura got home, it was late. She showered and dressed in an olive green tank top with a pair of black cotton shorts. When she was fully clothed she went to bed without eating; she wasn't really hungry.

'How infuriating." Sakura thought to herself. 'Finish this tomorrow? Who does he think I am? I will show him!' She huffed and rolled on to her back. 'I wish there was a way to get him. To prove my strength.' Sakura thought long and hard on this before she came up with a plan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura opened the window to her sensei's room, quietly, and dropped down; silencing her fall by focusing her chakra to the soles of her feet. 'O.k.' She thought to herself, she was in. Pulling a kunai from the waistband of her shorts, Sakura moved toward the copy-nin's bed. 'Just a little farther, and she would have him.' Inner Sakura was already celebrating her inevitable victory.

"Sakura." Kakashi spoke in her ear.

"Whaa!" Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her; his breath rolled over her exposed shoulder, sending a shiver down her back. Kakashi stood behind her, grasping her shoulder with one hand and disarming her with the other. "What are you doing in my room at this hour?" He was closer now; goose-flesh covered the entirety of her body. Kakashi squeezed her wrist, and she dropped her weapon. "Sakura?"

"I..." Sakura's heart beat ferociously between her ribcage, she could feel the warmth of a deep blush spreading across her skin. 'Snap out of it Sakura!' Inner Sakura screamed. She tried to turn in Kakashi's direction, but he led her in place. "I came to finish what we started. You might not think I can handle it but I can."

"Hm." Kakashi moved his right hand from her shoulder to grasp her other wrist. Sakura heard him sigh deeply. "Sakura," He relaxed his grip. Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, he was so painfully close. "Sakura..." Kakashi whispered, grazing her neck with his lips. Sakura sucked in air; she ached for his kiss.

Almost violently, Kakashi wrapped a hand around her throat; bending her face up, to meet his. Using his free hand, Kakashi reached under Sakura's tank top and grabbed a handful of her breast..

"Ah!" Sakura's eyes shot open. Kakashi threw her on the bed; laying on top of her, he ran his hands up and down her body, feeling every dip and curve. "Sakura," Kakashi said again, his lips on hers with his mask still in tact. Sakura tried to kiss him but he pulled back; returning them, only after she ceased her efforts. "Is this what you want?!" Kakashi shoved his hand between her thighs; fingers pulling back the thin seam of her panties.

Sakura Gasped "K-K-Kakashi!" She jumped up from the bed, shoving him off and stumbling to the middle of the room.

"I told you to be sure of your own feelings before making a move." Kakashi stood before her.

"You did know..." Sakura looked away, the room was dark but she knew better. Kakashi was watching her intently.

"A ninja must see through deception." Kakashi paused. "I knew the very night you realized your feelings." Sakura could feel the weight of his stare.

"How?" Sakura could not believe how transparent she really was.

"I felt the change, in your body." Kakashi moved closer and Sakura backed away.

"I-I need to go." Sakura backed against the far wall and climbed back out the very window she entered through.

Sakura wanted Kakashi so badly, but she was far too ashamed to face him right now. 'Leaving was for the best,' her brain told her. 'Your an idiot,' Her body said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys! Here is the 4****th**** chapter in this Fanfic! Sorry it took so long buuut I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now, including my very own novel ^_^ anyways, Some time lapse was sort of required as you will see when you read this chapter, and also, I felt a little disheartened by the fact that I only received one review (Thank you ****harvestangel99!****), I am not begging for reviews or anything ^_^ but they are always a good incentive to continue O_o I just want to make sure people are actually reading this. But, as always, THANKS & ENJOY!**

Sakura sighed as she furrowed her brow, frowning. Remembering the past had a way of upsetting the pink haired medic-nin. Though her earliest memories were filled with the innocence and happiness of her childhood, and of the once competitive yet happy team 7; her walk down memory lane would always take that dreaded turn for the worst. Remembering her embarrassing confrontation with Kakashi was the point at which she wished she could stop reminiscing. Shortly after her humiliating visit in the night, came the Chunin exams, followed by Sasuke's abandonment of team 7, and later the complete disbanding of team Kakashi. Sakura leaned her forehead against the window she had been gazing out of.

Two and a half years had passed since she had even talked Naruto or Kakashi- sensei, and she was nervous to finally see them again after so long. She was almost positive Naruto would still be just as overactive and annoying, surely two years could not have been long enough to have brought on a huge change in him. Sakura smiled to herself; she wasn't going to lie, seeing him again would be nice. Deep down she really did miss his hyperactive nature despite anything she said.

Kakashi-sensei was a different story. Sakura blushed at the thought of being in his company again. The copy nin had taken up permanent residence in the back of Sakura's mind. Over the years, he was the drive behind her constant practice and desire to become stronger. Sakura would dream up situations involving her and her old sensei, where she would wear him out; he would be the one sweating bullets and she would stand to the side, a placid look on her face and a book in her hand.  
Sakura giggled, that would just be too much. One day though, she wanted Kakashi to see her for the woman and powerful ninja, she had become.

"Sakura?" Lady Tsunade stood in the doorway to the Hokage's office; Sakura turned around, startled. "Have you been waiting for me  
here, this whole time?" She continued in to the office, walking fluidly over to her desk, and plopping down in her chair.  
The Sannin placed her elbows on the desk and folded her hands together in front of her face.  
" Are you nervous Sakura," lady Tsunade paused, leaning back in her chair. "About seeing your old teammates?"

"Maybe a little," Sakura turned back around, looking out of the window. "I just hope I have grown as much as naruto and that I can impress sensei." Sakura said casually.

"Impress Kakashi?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Sakura twitched.

"I-I mean, that is to say, I just hope Kakashi-sensei will be proud of me." Sakura refused to turn around, hiding her crimson face, though her ears burned red.

"I just meant that such a thing may be difficult." Tsunade brushed the conversation off, moving on to "work" topics. After their brief discussion on a few trivial matters, Tsunade sent Sakura to the main gate collect the morning pedestrian traffic ledgers. There she was met with a rather pleasant surprise! Naruto was back, and as she had originally thought, Naruto had barely changed a bit. That was a nice feeling; a familiar feeling.

Sakura guided Naruto and Jaraiya to the Hokage's office. There, Lady Tsunade informed Naruto that she had plans to test his growth and training with a very specific opponent. As she spoke, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called out. Shikamaru and Temari walked through the door way.

"Eh!" Naruto looked dumb founded; was this his opponent?

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru looked Naruto over, making sure it truly was him. "You don't look as stupid as you used to. Have you changed?"

"He has not changed." Sakura cut in, and naruto slouched.

"Sakuraaa." Naruto said and turned back to face Shikamaru. "Are you my opponent?"

"I don't know what you are taking about." Shikamaru confessed.

"No." Lady Tsunade raised her arm and pointed to a window. "He is out there."

Naruto walked over to the window and opened it; Peering out and looking around. Sakura saw a look of shock cross his face, and then he smiled.

"Sensei! You have not changed a bit!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the window. Sakura could hear conversation outside of the office window, as she walked closer.

There, Sakura saw the silver haired Jonin; Her heart skipped a beat. She just stood there, smiling and watching the two converse like old times, and her chest swelled. It had been so long since they had all been together and it was all so very nostalgic. Though Sakura thought she had mentally prepared herself for this day, she still had a difficult time suppressing the desire to jump out of the window and run in to her sensei's arms. Sakura blushed, and her stomach churned with butterflies. 'I wonder if he remembers the past like I do?' Sakura thought to herself; her ears were burning again,

"That sure is a nostalgic sight." Lady Tsunade, joined Sakura at the window, and startled the young ninja when she spoke.

"Yes." Sakura replied simply.

There was a slight commotion outside; Naruto had just given Kakashi something, and it was something he seemed very excited about, but Sakura could not see.

"Alright! That is enough fun for now Kakashi!" The Hokage's voice boomed, making everyone in and outside of the office jump.

"Does that mean _you _are my opponent?" Sakura heard Naruto ask Kakashi-sensei.

"Hmmm, not quite" Kakashi replied, as he stood and walked closer the the open widow; closer to Sakura. "It has been a while since I have seen you too Sakura, you have really grown." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Ye-yes, it has," Sakura wanted to turn away as he peered in to her eyes, but she found the courage to stare back.

"My opponents will be," Kakashi jumped up on the window seal, bringing him even closer to Sakura, "Naruto and Sakura, the both of you." The two of them gasped. So that is how it will be. Kakashi continued, "Meet me at the training grounds after while." With another smile, Kakashi disappeared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later that evening, Sakura and Naruto met at the training grounds as planned, and waited on Kakashi, as always. Naruto paced back and forth impatiently; his mind was racing. Sakura stood very still against the large chain link fence. She had an object in her hand and she was running it back and forth across her palm. It was a tiny brass bell; covered in scratches, and tarnished; the red string attached was frayed here and there and showed very obvious signs of age. Sakura giggled, thinking about the amount of time that had passed since she had taken this bell hostage. She found it amusing that after so many years Kakashi had never try to steal it back, nor did he ever reward her.

Sakura was a completely different girl from then, and today, she was going to prove it to her old sensei. The thought made her smile.

"Ugh! Where the hell is he!" Naruto yelled, at no one in particular. There was a loud "poof!" and Kakashi-sensei appeared above them, crouching on the gate.

"Sorry, guys, but there was this-" Sakura and Naruto both interrupted him.

"Lies!" They said in chorus.

"Well shall we?" Kakashi pointed in the direction of the training ground and gestured for them to head that way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The day was long and grueling, though not as long as one may have suspected. Both of Kakashi's students managed to retrieve a bell each after all was said and done. Though their tactic of defeat, was rather abnormal, it was definitely effective. Sakura could not stop from beaming and laughing to herself, as she walked home. The way Kakashi had looked at her when she split the ground open, and revealed his hiding spot; The way his eyes widened when she came at him with such ferocity, that she could almost see a hint of fear in his eye. She especially loved the look on his face when they finally tricked him, and took their bells. The look of defeat by his former students.

Sakura felt very pleased with the days happenings; she had a feeling that Kakashi might have some sort of a clue, just how much she had grown. 'Naruto too.' Sakura thought to herself, grinning. There was a comforting feeling, knowing that the old team seven was reunited, though there was still a slight empty feeling without Sasuke,

Finally making it home, Sakura shook her head, pulling her from her deep thoughts. She followed her nightly routine of eating, bathing, and dressing in her pajamas- cotton shorts, and an old baggy t-shirt. When she finished brushing her teeth as well as her hair, threw herself back on to her bed, and wriggled under the covers.

The moon was bright this evening, and in the path of light, streaking across her room, was a shiny round object. The moon's light reflected off of the bell luminously. Sighing. Sakura got out of bed, walked across the room, and picked it up. She moved it back and forth between her thumb and index finger, moving it in and out of the light. The bell gave a slight jingle, breaking the silence in her room.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura paused, continuing to roll the bell around in her hand. "Why are you in my room, at this late hour?" She smiled to herself.

"Well," Kakashi chuckled from the window seal. "You really have grown." He jumped from the window and walked across the room to stand behind Sakura.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Sakura tuned to face the Jonin, a smirk plastered across her face.

"I just came to..." Kakashi trailed off, moving closer to his former student, until they were only centimeters apart. Sakura placed the hand with the bell behind her back as Kakashi moved in on her.

Kakashi cupped Sakura's cheek for brief moment before trailing his index and middle fingers down her neck and chest, sliding between her breast, and moving fluidly to rest on her hip; his other hand resting on the opposite hip. Kakashi cocked his head sideways and jerked her hips to brush against his. Sakura gasped and quickly averted his stare, turning her head, and biting her lip.

Kakashi ran his hands up her side, stopping beneath her rib cage and squeezing, attempting to bring Sakura closer, though it seemed impossible to do so. Distracted by the movement of his hands, Sakura did not notice when Kakashi had picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He placed her on top of the sheets and blankets.

"Sens-" Kakashi moved above her, pulling his mask down and dropping his face to her level. She anticipated his lips on hers, but instead, his lips grazed the base of her neck. She felt a jolt of shock and shivered at the hot, moist, sensation.

"Ah!" Sakura closed her eyes, and tensed her body; Kakashi nipped at her flesh. He continued to trail kisses down to the neckline of her shirt, where there he stopped, and drew out his tongue, dragging it across her neck to her jaw line. "Oh...Kami..." Sakura moaned.

Kakashi held Sakura's hands against her pillow, lacing their fingers together. Just a brief moment passed, with Sakura's hands above her head, and Kakashi's head buried in the crook of her neck until he brought her hands down to either side of her head, and leaned down, to press his lips against hers.

The kiss began as nothing more than a light brush of lips, and led to a passionate duel of lust. There was something almost violent in the way the two of them embraced; clutching each others back, digging nails in to flesh. The way Sakura wrapped her legs around Kakashi, trying to gain leverage, thriving to roll him over, and leave her on top. Kakashi could feel the way she pushed and pulled, trying to flip their positions; He laughed, vibrating Sakura's tongue. Though her efforts were commendable, they were no match for the now, very impassioned, Jonin, that lay a top her.

Kakashi looped his arms beneath Sakura's knees resting her legs against his upper arms as he secured her hands, callously pushing them in to the bed. He leaned up to steal another passionate kiss, with her legs drawn up and his groin pressing achingly against her own. Sakura's breath was heavy; her heart beat ferociously within her chest. Her mind was clouded, and lights were flickering behind her eye lids. How many nights did she dream of this? Their bodies closely entwined, Kakashi's mouth upon her own, and the tight ache that spread throughout her body. The sensation was insufferable. She needed him, all of him before it drove her mad.

"Sakura..." Kakashi relaxed; no longer restraining Sakura.

"Hn?" Sakura muttered, her eyes still shut and her breathing still uneven.

"Goodnight." Kakashi was off of her and crouching in the window seal, before Sakura could open her eyes.

"What?!" Sakura shouted, jumping out of bed herself and running toward the window to stand face to face with the silver haired man.

"I got what I came for." Kakashi said with a smile; raising his hand, Laced between his fingers was a red string, attached to a small, worn, bell. Sakura gasped. 'When did he...?' Sakura thought to herself as she leapt foreward, grabbing at the bell.

Kakashi chuckled, snatching the bell out of Sakura's reach, and threw himself out of the window, disappearing in to the night.


	5. Chapter 5 (Filler)

**Ok, I am going to be super super busy for a while :( So I wrote this little "Filler" chapter for you guys, and I might do a few more short ones like this in my free time...but who knows...Oh, and I dont know if you guys noticed or not but I am trying to follow the manga/anime...that way it is a little more relatable (^_~) Let me know if you like this or not...I am always open to ideas! As always Thank you and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related (;-;)**

Sakura sat up in her bed...well, not her bed. It was a guest bed belonging to the hidden sand village- but a bed, regardless, and a bed that Sakura was glad to crawl in to at the end of her busy day. She climbed on top of the bed, sheets and all, and just lay there. Sakura had not bothered to change clothes, and the smell of Kankuro's blood clung to her like a sickeningly sweet perfume. 'Today really had been long.' Sakura thought to herself, placing her arm across her eyes.

Outside of her room, Sakura could hear voices and footsteps up and down the hallway. She sighed and brought her other arm up to lay above her head. 'How can I sleep like this?' Sakura thought irritably. She was exhausted, but her own thoughts as well as her pumping adrenalin, would not allow for any shut eye. 'I cannot bare to be alone right now.' She frowned, and slowly dropped her arms; she felt movement on her bed.

"Wha-!" Sakura pushed off on the mattress; briskly sitting up, and gasped in shock as she met with a force pushing her back. Her back hit the bed and she felt a finger on her lips.

"Shh." It was Kakashi; he removed his finger.

"Kakashi-sen-" Sakura felt his finger on her lips again.

"You cannot be so loud, what if someone found us out?" He scolded her, but she knew he was right. They were surrounded by Shinobi, if she was not quiet, someone was bound to hear them.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you get in here?" Sakura whispered.

"Though the door." Kakashi said with a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Tch." Sakura clucked her tongue and crossed her arms between them. "Well then _why_ did you come?" She looked up in to his visible eye, looking for a response. When his expression said nothing, Sakura turned away. Kakashi rolled off of her, sat up on the edge of the bed, and drew his gaze to the circular window across the room.

"I was worried about you." He paused. "You had a rough day today, and I just wanted to see how you were holding up, but I will be going now. Get some rest Sakura." Kakashi got up and walked around the bed; headed for the door.

"No!" Sakura stumbled out of bed and grabbed him by the wrist. "P-please stay...sensei." Sakura blushed.

"Miss? Is everything ok?" A short man with a sand village head band poked his head in to the room.

"Eh?" Sakura looked confused. "Yes, sorry, I just stubbed my toe when I got up. Sorry!" She lied.

"It's o.k." The man smiled. "Have a good night miss." With that, he was gone, and the door closed behind him. Sakura strolled over to lock it-for good measure.

"That was close Sakura." Kakashi stepped out of the shadow in the corner of the room.

"I know." Sakura looked down apologetically. Kakashi made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"You wanted me to stay right?" Kakashi asked as he walked over to the bed and began removing his clothing and shoes.

"Here let me help you." Sakura walked across the room and stood in front of him. Kakashi sat up strait, eyeing her. Her hands moved shakily to grasp the edges of his flak jacket, pulled it over his shoulders, and down his arms, until it was completely off. Sakura continued to remove articles of clothing until nothing was left besides his sweat pants and mask. Her heart fluttered when she had removed his headband to find his beautiful red Sharingan staring back at her; it made her heart flutter.

"Just one more thing..." Sakura spoke as if in a trance. She lifted her hand to slip a finger beneath his mask; there was a loud clapping noise, and Sakura snapped out of her hypnotic state. Kakashi's hand was wrapped firmly around her wrist.

"No," Kakashi demanded as he unzipped _her_ vest and threw it to the side. "It's your turn." His eyes were dark, and rapacious.

Sakura stood with a look of bewilderment as Kakashi continued to undress her, leaving only her panties and undershirt. When he finished, he grabbed her by the hand, led her to the bed, and gestured for her to lay down. He joined her; pressing his chest against her back, and resting a hand on her hip. Sakura continued to stay very still; her eyes were wide, and her stomach was flipping cartwheels. 'This is what you want idiot! Get it together!' Inner Sakura coaxed.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's chest rise and fall with every breath, against her back. Every inhale would bring their skin closer; a sensation Sakura found she enjoyed. She rolled over to face Kakashi, and her breast now pressed hard against his chest. Though, completely nervous, Sakura moved closer to Kakashi, and boldly kissed him. There was nothing much to the kiss, as there was a layer of cloth between their lips, but nonetheless, it lit a fire within her. Sakura's body reacted on its own; She grabbed a hand full of silver hair and threw her leg over Kakashi's side. She was begging for more, but she knew this was not the right place or time.

"Kaka-shi..." Sakura breathed in his ear, pleadingly, and he obliged. The mask was off and his mouth was on hers. Kakashi also knew this was not the right place or time for such things; but a just _little _could not hurt. Kakashi rocked Sakura over to lie on her back once more, and deepened their kiss; Sakura arched her back to meet with his body.

"Sakura," Kakashi pulled away. "Look at me." Sakura looked in to his eyes. Kakashi's Sharingan began to spin and her eyes glazed over, as she fell in to his Genjutsu.

A warmth radiated throughout Sakura's body, coursing through her blood, and spreading to her fingertips. There was a sweet smell in the air, and the world around her was full of a warm, amiable colored light. Her senses were out of control, and everything she touched, smelled, saw, or heard were of absolute perfection. There was a sensation creeping up her body; like hands caressing her bare flesh. In a word, Sakura could explain this world- Ecstasy.

The warmth inside of Sakura expanded, and finally released; The soft light around her flashed blindingly. She closed her eyes and shuttered as she reached the apex of her euphoric pleasure.

The Genjutsu faded, and Sakura opened her eyes. She felt light headed and winded; there was a light sheen of sweat glistening on her body, and Sakura blushed in shame. As she sat up, she noticed a tiny slip of parchment on her bedside table. Sakura picked the scrap of paper up and unfolded it.

"Get some sleep now. Kakashi." Was all the little note read. 'No problem.' Sakura thought to herself humorously. Kakashi was going to drive her mental, if he kept this up. 'There was only so much self control a person could handle before they finally gave in.' Sakura thought amusingly, as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I warned you guys that it might be a long wait in between chapters, but still, that doesn't keep me from feeling like crud about it! Sorry Sorry Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R! Oh and a special thank you to those who left reviews for previous chapters, also to those who follow and favorite this story aaaaannnnnnd a VERY special thank you to **_**harvestangel99**_** for being so awesome and leaving such nice reviews...for every chapter! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 3:**

**Warning! I know this is rated M (Mature)...but I still like to warn people when ish is about to get real...or rather it is about to get steamy _^ Do not read if you are under 18...It's not that bad, but I like to cover my butt!**

"Kakashi?" Sakura called out to her former teacher, as she slipped in to his hospital room.

"Hm." Was his only response. She didn't blame him of course, she knew he was still in a considerable amount of pain; only recently had he been able to move his arms and legs again. The use of his mangekyou sharingan against the Akatsuki member, Deidra, had rendered him temporarily immobile.

Sakura came everyday to visit him while he remained hospitalized. She always waited until late at night, when mostly everyone was at home, and the hospital staff was sparse. Though no one would bat an eye at a loyal team member visiting their incapacitated ex-captain, Sakura just wanted to make sure they would be alone.

Walking over to his bedside, Sakura sat down on the edge of Kakashi's mattress and leaned back across his legs.

"Are you comfortable?" Kakashi asked cooly, looking over the book in his hand.

"Not really, but you're in no shape for me to pummel you and I can't think of any other way to pay you back besides this right now." Sakura dug her shoulder blades in to his shin.

"Pay back?" Kakashi asked with false bewilderment. "So your plan is to annoy me? What ever did I do to deserve such torture?" Kakashi raised his book to block her from his view.

"Don't play dumb," Sakura spat back as she rolled over and tried to seize Kakashi's copy of 'Make-out Tactics.' The Jonin, even in his weakened state, was still able to block her attempt, grabbing her wrist and yanking her across the bed. "You don't remember that Genjutsu you put me in back in Sunagakure?" Sakura asked, now straddling Kakashi, her face just inches from his; he let go of her wrist.

"Sakura..." Kakashi looked directly in to her eyes with his own, mix-matched set. Sakura clapped a a hand over his sharingan.

"Not again, Kakash-"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to." Kakashi eyed her with that cool look again. "You forget, that is what got me here." Kakashi looked around the room and then settled back on her face. "I just wanted to talk to you." Sakura moved her hand away and sat back, waiting on him to continue.

"Sakura, we can't continue this," Kakashi paused and looked away in thought. "I know that I have only fueled the fire, but now, I am making the decision to put it out. Do you understand?"

Sakura straightened, a frown now forming on her face. "Continue what? Your constant teasing?" She moved closer, sitting up on her knees and leaned forward, laying her head on his chest. "Are you going to stop showing up in my room in the middle of the night?"

"Sakura..." Kakashi pushed her away with a hand on each of her shoulders. "I know that I have acted out of line, but I am trying to fix this. You know, just as well as I, how wrong this is. You _don't_ know how many times I have almost lost control and..." Kakashi trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence, it just seemed too obscene to tell her what he had wanted to do. Sakura just sat there, her legs on either side of his, her shoulders slumped over, and her face pointed down for a good bit before acknowledging him.

When she finally moved, Kakashi found her, once again, only inches from his face. She dropped her head down to his neck, where she nipped him gently. Kakashi held back a growl. Grabbing her shoulders, he tried once more, to push her away, but she bit harder; Kakashi gasped in shock.

"Sakura!" He threw her back, attempting to break the growing tension. Her skin was flushed with a deep red blush, starting on her cheeks and plunging down her chest. Sakura flared her chakra, lightly, and Kakashi quickly withdrew his hands.

"You are still not at full capacity, so you're a pretty easy victim." Sakura smiled shyly, and moved in on him once more.

Sakura yanked at his mask, pulling it down, and sliding her fingers across his flesh as she did so. Giving Kakashi no time to react, Sakura grabbed a hand full of hair and and pulled him close, forcing her mouth upon his. Though he seemed reluctant, Kakashi parted his lips, giving way to her tongue; Sakura's excitement flared. 'This is not at all like me.' Sakura thought apprehensively, but any doubt was soon forgotten as Kakashi joined willingly, in her embrace.

Kakashi snaked a hand up the front of her shirt, and with the other, grabbed a handful of pink hair at the base of Sakura's skull. His mouth found the nape of her neck and bit down cruelly; Sakura gasped and tried to pull away; Kakashi kept her in place, her head pulled back and her body arching in to his. He licked the small wound and Sakura shivered. Letting go of her hair, Kakashi pulled Sakura beneath him, thrusting his hips against her own; forcefully gaining entrance between her legs.

His mouth collided with hers; the sweltering heat between them seemed to grow as their clothes disappeared-it was suffocating. Kakashi seemed to be everywhere with his mouth and his hands; a blanket of moist heat encompassed every inch Sakura's anatomy. Their bodies met in perfect unison, for every movement she made, Kakashi followed.

sliding a hand between her thighs, Kakashi pushed aside the light cotton fabric of Sakura's panties. Feeling his fingers brush against her, Sakura's breath hitched in her throat and her hips rocked involuntarily against his touch; silently pleading him to continue.

Kakashi slipped a single finger inside her warmth; all the while, watching her diligently, and indulging himself with her reaction. Sakura gasped sharply, grabbing at his chest; Her brow furrowed as her eye lids closed tightly. She closed her mouth, biting the corner of her bottom lip as he slid in yet another finger. Her movements became frantic and jarring; acting out of pure carnal desire, Sakura lost herself in her movements. There was a sensation that had built up inside of her and as it finally broke free, rippling throughout her body, she opened her mouth-

POOF! Sakura's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi smiled, 'So that is the limit of her shadow clones?' he thought facetiously, to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura sat outside of the hospital window, with her back against the wall. When her shadow clone ended and all of it's memories became her own, she almost lost her footing, and slipped off the roof. The memories were as clear as if she had been there herself.

Sakura's body felt hot and her level of embarrassment had reached it's peak. She filtered through the seemingly erotic images in her head as she ran home; distancing herself from the copy ninja as fast as she could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night, Sakura could not sleep. There were too many images, thoughts, and questions swimming through her mind; a restful night of sleep was not an option. 'He was perfect...' Sakura thought to herself, smiling sheepishly. She threw her arm across her eyes, feeling bashful, though she was completely alone. It had not taken Sakura very long to realize Kakashi's secret to perfection; he used the Sharingan in bed. Sakura had laughed at the thought of such an absurd concept, but as lewd as it was, she found it rather enjoyable.

Sakura finally closed her eyes, allowing her subconscious to take over, when the first rays of dawn swept through her window and across her bed. Today would be a long day if she did not get any rest, but that was not going to be an issue. Giving in to sleep was easy; deep down Sakura was utterly exhausted, and instantly, she nodded off.


End file.
